


Now And Then

by luninosity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue-Only, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All dialogue, total fluff, fix-it fic with Charles and Erik baking cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now And Then

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I now write baking!fluff for all birthdays, including my own. Which is when this was written. Title and opening lines courtesy of The Foo Fighters’ “Back & Forth”.

_I’m looking for some back and forth with you_   
_are you feeling the same as I do_   
_now and_   
_now and then?_

One: 

“Charles?”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s Raven’s birthday, so I am making her a birthday cupcake. If you’re going to lurk there and watch me, you can help. Preheat the oven, please?”

“I was going for a run…how hot do you want it? Also…why a cupcake, again?”

“That’s fine, you can leave it there. And what do you mean why, it’s Raven’s birthday. And that requires a cupcake, or what’s going to be one shortly. And—oh. Erik, I’m sorry.”

“Out of my _head_ , Charles.”

“Sorry. Again. Hold this?”

“Fine. Do you want me to keep stirring this, too?”

“Oh…if you want to, but I just need to find—oh, that’s brilliant, you’re fantastic. Does that take a lot of concentration?”

“No. This is very…chocolate.”

“I know. I would’ve put raspberries in it, or something, but my sister can be rather formidable when someone violates the purity of her chocolate. So no fruit-related additions, sadly.”

“Oh.”

“That’s why there’s extra cupcake batter and pineapple-flavored frosting in the refrigerator.”

“For you?”

“For me and you?”

“Charles…” _I love you_.

“Erik…you…I love you, too, you know. Or did you not want me to hear that? Because—”

_You taste like chocolate._

“I might’ve been conducting taste tests on the batter…” _—you did say I should stay out of your head, just now._

“I might be able to help you with that. This one is good. You taste good.” _Yes, but I didn’t mean it._

“Very…helpful.” _But you do mean it when you say—_

_—that I love you? I do. You know that._

_Yes._

_Also I love that you taste like chocolate._

_I love YOU! Ah… upstairs? You can continue tasting if we go upstairs. Or you can continue tasting and we can just stay here. Either way I’d quite like to have sex with you now._ “I suspect…you’re very much not going to have time for your run…oh, do that again!”

“Can we bring your pineapple frosting?” _That? Though if we have your frosting I can do THIS. Much better than going for a run._

“I think…that’s definitely a…preferable form of exercise.” _Especially with the frosting_...

“I love you, Charles.” _So do I_.

 

Two: 

_Charles?_

_Erik—! What—you’re not—no helmet?_

_No. I only wanted to—just for now._

_…ah. Thank you._

_For what?_

_For saying so right away. No expectations. No promises. Very clear. Straightforward of you._

_…Charles._

_Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—_

_Yes, you did. But it’s all right. You should mean it. Every word._

_Erik…are you…all right? Or…_

_Or close enough?_

_Yes._

_No. Are you?_

_Not at all._

_Well, then._

_Well. What did you—were you just saying—what do you need?_

_Still offering to rescue me, Charles?_

_…no. You wouldn’t answer yes if I did._

_True._

_So…what do you need?_

_What do I—Charles, you—I wanted to say thank you._

_Oh, really, you should’ve expected the cupcake delivery, it’s Raven’s—sorry, Mystique’s—birthday, after all, and you’re not THAT difficult to find—_

_I know that. Not thank you for hers. Though she’d say it also, I’m certain. But…thank you for mine._

_Ah. Did you like it, then?_

_Charles—I—yes. Yes, I did._

_Good._

_It was._

_I do still—love pineapple, you know. Always will, I’m afraid. No matter what._

_…I know. So will I._

Three:

“Charles?”

“… _Erik?_ ”

“Yes.”

“Erik.”

“Yes?”

“You’re…here. Is something—why’re you—what did you—did you want something?”

“Eloquent as always. I am here, yes.” _And here, as well._

_You—_

_I only left the helmet on this long in order to surprise you, Charles_. “I brought you something.”

_Well…it very much worked…_ “You did? Is it explosive, this time?”

“No. Or possibly only metaphorically so.” _And I’m sorry. Here. You can have this, as well_.

_You aren’t going to—want this?_ “That’s…a pineapple cupcake. You brought me a pineapple cupcake.”

_I…hope not. Not anymore_. “I thought—it’s almost Mystique’s—sorry, Raven’s—birthday and I knew you would be baking—”

“Does she know that you’re here?”

“I thought I might tell her afterwards. If this went well.”

“Is this going well?”

“I…don’t know yet.” _Is it?_

_Yes._ “You made this?”

“It was about time that I—someone—that someone brought you baked goods instead.” _Charles I’m sorry I’m so sorry I’ve been an idiot and I—_

_You haven’t. Or if you have so have I._  “…you gave me your helmet. And you brought me a cupcake. Erik…”

“Why? Because I woke up this morning _happy_ , Charles.”

_Because—_

_Because I knew you’d be baking. Because I knew I’d get to taste pineapple again. Because your damnable pineapple makes me happy_. “Also, you have chocolate on your thumb.”

“It’s comfortable there.” _Erik, you_ —

“It looks delicious.” _Still so impatient, Charles. Not finished talking yet. Because I’m always going to want—_

_The pineapple?_ “Delicious…you can find out. Now, if you’d like that. I would.”

_—YOU, Charles, I’m always going to want you, I love you, and yes—!_

“Mmm.”

“Definitely delicious.” _Charles, I’ll bake cupcakes for you forever if you might want that._

“I do want that. I want you. I—Erik, I love you, you know I love you. And your spontaneous cupcakes.” _And…you don’t need to do all the baking. I rather enjoy it, you remember. Perhaps we can attempt the creation of baked goods together?_

“New recipes, Charles?” _I love you. Forever_.

“New…or old…refinements on a theme, possibly? How many recipes do you think there are, involving pineapple?” _Forever. I know. I KNOW. Erik?_

_Yes?_

_I want you._

_Thinking about refinements on a theme, are you? Do you want me to—_

_Yes please NOW._

_Now?_ “But I brought you a cupcake. Which you haven’t eaten. And pineapple makes you happy.”

“It does, and so do you.” _And…you can bring the cupcake along_.


End file.
